Happily ever after II
by Yuna Starliness
Summary: Slight AU. Vivieron felices para siempre, ¿No lo sabias? asi deben terminar los cuentos de hadas... ¿No? (Segunda Version)


¡Ohayou!

Hay dos versiones de este fic, la otra es un anime xD

Me base en la canción "Happily ever after" de He is we para la creación de este fic.

Anyways, nunca antes había redactado así, espero no se confuso.

Ahora si…

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

-Su escuela me trajo aquí para contarles sobre el libro que les dejaron leer, pero supongo que no lo leyeron,- risas- así que contare esta molestia que ha estado en mi mente desde hace ya tiempo. Un cuento.

* * *

_Hace muchísimo tiempo en algún lugar, existía un reino de paz y humanidad._

_Ah, seria hermoso poder comenzar todos los cuentos así, ¿No lo creen? Hace mucho tiempo…. Vivieron felices para siempre…. Fin._

_Pero sinceramente no sé si esto es considerado cuento de hadas._

_Creo que comenzare de nuevo._

_Hace muchísimo tiempo en algún lugar, existía un pequeño pueblo, con rey y reina y toda la cosa. Solo que ellos no están presentes en la historia, pero creo que todo cuento de hadas merece un rey y reina._

* * *

-¿Cree que podamos ir al punto?

-¿Crees que te puedas callar? Es una pequeña historia de una hermosa pareja que trataba de dominar el mundo con un beso.

* * *

_Antes de que fuera interrumpido de una manera muy mal educada les contaba. Aunque el rey y la reina no son relevantes - ¡Ag! ¿No saben que significa eso? Ah~ a estas cosas me arriesgo al venir a hacer platicas en primarias. ¡Dejen de interrumpir!_

_-la reina y el rey no son importantes, el cuento toma lugar en el hermoso y gigante castillo de aquel reino de paz._

_Había una sirvienta que ayudaba en el castillo, esta chica se llamaba Emma y de tan solo 21 años de edad tenía un hijo de 6 años, creo que pueden calcular la edad de la moza._

_¿Recuerdan que les había dicho que era un reino de "paz y humanidad"?_

_Bueno, pues era una mentira, pues esa "humanidad" se encargó de hacer añicos la autoestima de un pobre chicuelo de solo 6 años, después de todo, ¿Por qué deberían aguantar a un mocoso que nació de una fácil de 15 años?_

* * *

-¿Por qué le decían así? ¿Se embarazo de varias personas?

-No pequeña. Pero, en ese reino no hacían preguntas, solo molestaban.

-Sí, Si, ya continúe, que parece interesante.

-Bien.

* * *

_Emma sabía que su hijo era molestado, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, pues ella también era un blanco fácil, y debía proteger a ambos. Aunque tuviera que sacrificar un poco a su hijo. El pequeño jamas la culpo, pues veía las razones de sus acciones._

_Así que la joven se dedicaba a abrazar a su niño cuando lo molestaban, secar sus lágrimas cuando lo insultaban y llamaban nombres, y a curar sus heridas cuando lo golpeaban._

* * *

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué eran tan cruel con el niño? Él no tenía la culpa de haber nacido de esa manera.

-Ali, por favor deja de interrum-

-No, está bien. Veras, hay gente que es muy mala y que hace eso solo para sentirse importante o mejor con su vida, cuando seas más grande lo entenderás.

* * *

_Como se imaginaran, el chico creció lleno de miedo y un tremendo odio a sí mismo._

_Un día, mientras su mama limpiaba la biblioteca, el pequeño niño jugaba en el jardín, asustado porque sabía que si los otros niños—tanto del pueblo como del mismo castillo— lo veían solo jugando en el pasto a no sé qué cosa, no tardarían en aventarle piedras, insultos o cualquier cosa que tuvieran al alcance._

_Cuando el niñito noto que unos chicos se acercaban a él, no dudo en levantarse y tratar de huir, pero no sirvió, y otro chico salió detrás de él, y evito su huida._

_-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntaron con un tono lleno de burla y coraje._

_-Kevin, por favor, déjame ir, no quiero problemas hoy._

_-Que lastima, naciste con problemas._

* * *

-¿Qué LE PASO AL NIÑO?

-¡ALICE!

* * *

_Ahm, como decía._

_El niño se hinco, cubriendo con sus pequeñas manitas su nuca, y llorando levemente, aceptando su destino._

_Pero su destino nunca llego._

_Cuando, abrió sus ojitos llorosos vio un chico, de tal vez 8 años, al menos su espalda._

_-Si lo vuelven a tocar, se meterán con el rey y la reina. Váyanse.- gruño molesto, parecía que sus palabras eran una puñalada llena de realidad para los otros._

_-¿Y tú quién eres?- ellos dijeron, molestos porque no pudieron golpear a su pequeña víctima._

_-El hijo del duque._

_Así fue como los agresores se fueron, dejando al pequeño temblando de miedo aun._

_-¿Estas bien?- el otro chico dijo._

_-Sí, gracias, perdón la molestia.- se levantó rápidamente haciendo una reverencia._

_-No importa. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo James Diamond, pero puedes decirme Jay.- y el pequeño niño vio los ojos de James, y por accidente se perdió en sus hermosos ojos avellana.  
_

* * *

-¿Ahí termina?

-¿Vivieron felices para siempre?

-¿No lo sabias Alice? Todos los cuentos de hadas terminan así.

-Chicos el cuento aún no termina.

-¿Que?

* * *

_Jay y el pequeño niño crearon una amistad increíble, un lazo irrompible, realmente se amaban._

_Jay se escapaba de esos aburridos bailes a los que tenía que asistir por el hecho de ser de la realeza, y se escabullía a la habitación **(N/A: Perdón por interrumpir, pero se supone que los esclavos/sirvientes viven en el castillo, y como el niñito es hijo de una sirvienta vive en uno de los cuartitos escondidos por ahí que todo castillo tiene, Ok? Danke)** de su amigo incondicional para jugar cualquier locura que se les pudiera ocurrir, o simplemente platicar de las diferencias de las vida que ambos llevaban._

_El pequeño niño seguía siendo molestado, pero ya no le importaba tanto, pues ahora tenía a su amigo, al que le podía contar todo y cuando su mama estuviera consiguiendo dinero extra con algún guardia y le pidiera que se fuera, él iba a limpiar la habitación de Jay, ósea a jugar._

* * *

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué sucede al final?!

-Sí, si ya sáltese hasta el final.

-Chicos, una interrupción más y el autor se va. Fsh.

* * *

_Tenían un sueño._

_Jay quería llegar a gobernar el pequeño pueblo, y sacarlo de la miseria, matando a quien fuera necesario, para un chico de ahora 10 años, era algo muy normal. No quería alejarse del niño._

_Lo-quiero decir, el niño soñaba con salir de ahí, ser un guerrero que defendiera a los buenos, y quería seguir con momo._

_Así que unieron sus sueños. Jay y el niñito harían algo, y destronarían al rey y a la reina, una vez ahí, Jay se encargaría de que el niño se volviera el general del ejército, y así podrían estar juntos._

_Su plan iba a ser cuando el mayor cumpliera los 20 y el otro tendría 18. ¿Qué son 10 años para unos mejores amigos?_

_Pero…_

* * *

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Sáltate hasta el final! ¡Por favor!

-¡Si! ¡Ya! ¡Vamos al final! ¿Quién quiere saber?

-Yo quiero saber.

* * *

_¡SHH! Como decía, el mundo y la sociedad esperaban otra cosa._

_Obviamente los padres de Jay no aceptaban su amistad con el niño. Pero, pensaban que al fin y al cabo, eran niños y solo amistad._

_Pero cuando esa amistad, se volvió en algo más fuerte, no lo aceptaron ni un poco._

_Ambos se amaban, pero siempre hay alguien que ama más._

* * *

-¡TODOS QUEREMOS SABER COMO ACABA!

-¡¿FELICES PARA SIEMPRE?!

-¿No lo sabias? Todos deben acabar así

-Chicos, si vuelven a hablar les voy a poner un reporte a todos.

* * *

_Ya casi se acerca el final, si querían saber._

_Jay, el hijo del duque de ahora 13 años de edad, fue encontrado, besándose con el hijo de la "fácil", ahora con 11 años._

_Casi se arma una revolución._

_Jay siempre protegía al niñito, pero esta vez no lo hizo._

_-¡EL ME BESO!- fue por un susto, el niño lo miro con incredulidad sus ojos se volvían a llenar de miedo. Y tal vez, ahora de un poco de coraje._

_-¡Largo! ¡No te quiero cerca de mi hijo! ¡Sabes que mi hijo está a nada de ser comprometido con el príncipe Kendall! ¡Le di trabajo a tu madre por el niño, tal vez es hora de despedirla! - y el niño miro con un rencor horrible al hijo del duque._

_-¡Por favor señor!- rogaba con unas lágrimas que se negaba a dejar caer,- ¡Ella no ha hecho nada, yo me iré pero ella es… inocente en esto!-_

_-Sabes cómo pedir las cosas, niño._

_Tomo un suspiro, bajo de la cama donde en algún momento estaba besando a lo que él creía el amor de su vida, mordí su labio, se hinco de rodillas, mirando al piso dijo –Le ruego que no haga nada, majestad, no volverá a pasar.-_

_Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le pegaba en la cara, pues Jay siempre lo defendía, pero el joven, que ya no era un niño, sabía que esta vez su príncipe no llegaría al rescate.-Que no suceda de nuevo. Levántate y ve a la cocina, tienes que trabajar.- el duque tomo de la mano a su hijo y se lo llevo._

_-Perdón~_

_-No._

* * *

-Vaya, no me han interrumpido, eso es un avance mocosos.

* * *

_El sueño de Jay cambio, su sueño ahora era vivir felizmente al lado de su pareja, Kendall Knight y gobernar como se debe el reino, no su reino, el reino de Ryoma._

_El sueño del joven también cambio, él ahora quería huir, conocer otros lugares, y ser un gran espadachín. Desde lo ocurrido con el duque, las burlas comenzaron a llegar otra vez, pero esta vez, a la primera burla, el joven contestaba con un puñetazo. Al primer golpe con una patada._

_Se encerró._

_Como en los cuentos de hadas, el dragón encierra a la damisela en peligro y ella ruega por ser salvada._

_Solo que esta vez, el dragón era el mismo, sus miedos. Él no era una damisela, y esto no era un cuento._

_El chico no volvió a ser el mismo. Odiaba a Jay, obviamente, y una rivalidad extraña broto, ambos se preocupaban el uno por el otro, pero el joven jamas iba a confiar en él. Ni en él ni en nadie. Su mirada, que siempre estaba llena de miedo y a veces alegría, ahora estaba apagada y con un ceño fruncido, y llena de odio. Cada vez que alguien nuevo llegaba al castillo a trabar el los miraba de esa manera, para que se alejaran, y así protegerse._

_Solo uno no se alejó._

_Su apariencia era extraña, su hermosa piel acanelada y su acento al hablar, un latino. Aunque tenían una amistad estrecha el joven sabía que el chico latino no lo quería de la manera que él. Nuevamente se lastimo, pero al menos esta vez el de lentes no hizo nada malo._

* * *

-¡Escritor! Yo sé que usted es muy famoso, y es bueno en lo que hace.

-Gracias.

-¡PERO YA! ¡QUEREMOS EL FINAL!

A eso voy.

* * *

_Finalmente_

* * *

-Aleluya.

* * *

_El chico, de ahora 18, a la edad que iba a poner en marcha el plan que tenía con el hijo del duque._

_Huyo._

_Dejando tanto a su madre, a su amigo de latino, al extraño azabache ojiverde , al azabache fumador y a el hijo del duque atrás._

_Cinco años después, regresaría siendo conocido como el mejor espadachín de la región, de la mano de la única persona que pudo ver atreves de la máscara que llevaba y lo salvo del dragón que el mismo había creado por protección. A ver la coronación de su viejo amigo… ¿Rival? Sí, amigo._

_Sé que se preguntan por Jay, y si, él se enamoró perdidamente de Knight. Vivió Feliz_

_No el final que esperaban, lo apuesto, pero el niñito con su historia extraña y todo,_

_Vivió feliz para siempre._

**_FIN_**

**(N/A: Del relato, del fic no)**

* * *

-¿Qué? Pero, no se quedó con el duque.

-A lo que quería llegar con m-la historia es que, todos tenemos una historia que contar, no importa si la susurramos al oído de los que amamos o la gritamos a todo pulmón, o la contamos a unos mocosos que probablemente no entiendan el significado de esto ahora.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-Bien, esto termino, lean el libro que les dejaron, el cual yo escribí, y quizá lo entienda. Adiós.

* * *

Tiro el portafolio cerca de la puerta, desabrochando levemente la corbata.

Como odiaba usar trajes, simplemente no eran lo suyo, pero siempre el trabajo te pide cosas que no son lo tuyo. Ah, un precio a pagar.

-¿Por qué tan tarde?- una voz gruesa hablo desde el sillón mientras, se levantaba.-Trate de esperarte, mi platica termino hace horas, pero no pensé que llegaras hasta la noche.- se acercó a él evitando su mirada, pues sabía que con solo ver sus orbes doradas, se sonrojaría sin motivo.

Como esa vez.

-Lo siento- el de pelo castaño rasco su nuca- ya sabes cómo es de pesado mi Jefe Logs, me hizo hacer unos papeleos y ah~, ya ni siquiera sé porque sigo trabajando ahí.-

-Te he dicho millones de veces que lo dejes, que con lo que gano con los libros es suficiente.

-Y ya te dije dos millones de veces que no te dejare sostener la casa Logan.- murmuro acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

-Eres un terco Stetson su voz salió como un hilo, a nada de romperse.

-Amas a este terco,- deposito un leve beso en los labios del menor.- y ya deja de decirme Stetson, como que llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo para que sigas con tus formalidades.- un coscorrón fue dado a la cabeza del chico serpiente.

¿Minutos? ¿Segundos? ¿Horas?

Probablemente ni ellos saben cuánto tiempo paso, pero ahora estaban en la habitación, su habitación. En su casa.

Logan debajo de Jett, y este último deshaciendo las prendas que cubrían el tonificado cuerpo de su pareja.

-Jett, ¡Agh! Gracias.- susurro al aire. Acariciando los mechones de cabello que caen por los ojos del más alto.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué Logie? – beso su cuello, ganándose otro gemido ahogado de parte del escritor.

-Ahm,- el castaño rio al escuchar ese sonido que sale de el cada vez que se apena,-Nunca te agradecí, por darme un final feliz, y enseñarme que las torres con dragones se pueden vencer.- tomo su rostro, y lo beso.

Beso al joven que vio atreves de la máscara.

Beso al chico que pego las partes rotas que la vida le había roto. Así como el pego las suyas.

-Logie-Bear,- comenzó a besar su torso, llegando hasta su entrepierna. Han hecho el amor tantas veces, y aun así, Mitchell siente el fuego recorrerlo. Se siente expuesto. Se siente amado- ambos nos salvamos. Gracias, espadachín.-

-¿C-cómo?

-Se te olvidaba que el hijo de Dak va en esa escuela. Jett sonrió, viendo con amor a su pareja,-Te amo.-

-Yo a ti, Stetson.- y aparto la mirada, sintiendo los colores subir a su rostro.

_Después de todo, si tuve mi "Felices para siempre" y con la persona que menos esperaba. ¿Cómo es que te conocí cuando estaba junto a el? ¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta de lo rotos que ambos estábamos? ¿Cómo pegaste mis piezas?_

_Cada día agradezco ese estúpido campamento al que tuvimos que ir, y el haber compartido contigo habitación. Agradezco todos los días el hecho de que me salvaste y…_

-¡LOGAN! ¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS CUANDO TE HAGO EL AMOR!-

_Sí, amo mi final._

_**FIN.**_

* * *

¿A poco no es el más raro que han leído?

Ademas, no hay suficientes fics de esta pareja... creo que no hay, y el Jettgan es precioso *-*

By the way, habrá otra versión, pero es otro fandom, así que si quieren pasar a leerlo sería lindo :)

¿Sabían que cada vez que leen un fic y se van sin dejar review un panda muere?

¡Salven a los pandas! :(

Hahaha ya es todo.

Gracias por leer

PD: Si encuentran algun error de adaptacion serio lindo de su parte que me lo hicieran saber :)


End file.
